Cumber
|FirstApp = Game: Dragon Ball Heroes Manga: "Chapter 2" Anime: "Goku vs. Goku! A Transcendent Battle Begins on the Prison Planet!" |Appears in = |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = }} ,Cumber URL the , is an ancient Saiyan interred by Fu on the Prison Planet. Appearance Kanba is a very muscular man of towering height similar to Broly. He has long spiky black hair reaching down to his thighs with a single shorter bang hanging over his face. Unlike most Saiyans with pitch-black irises, he has red-irises and visible pupils. He also retains a Universe 7 Saiyan tail which he lets sway freely. While restrained by Fu, he wears a white straight-jacket with Fu's mark on its chest area, which also seemingly blanks out his eyes. Once he frees himself from his restraints, his outfit is shown to be a red sleeveless shirt with blue baggy pants and white boots. Though he continues to wear a piece of the straight-jacket that covers his mouth, a piece from the left side is shown missing, which reveals a small scar from the left side of his jawline. Personality Not much is known about Kanba's personality. However, he is shown to have a rather violent and savage sort of behavior when in battle, befitting of him being called the "Evil Saiyan" by Fu. Like most Saiyans he loves to fight. He also admits to have some respect for Goku and Vegeta right before demanding that they fight him. Biography Background Kanba is an ancient Saiyan. He is taken from his time by Fu and placed on the Prison Planet, he is restrained by Fu using a straight jacket and is given a Special Dragon Ball. Kanba appears to have some history with the Super Saiyan God, as upon seeing Super Saiyan God Goku he angrily shouts over and over at the presence of a red-haired Saiyan. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga In the anime, Kanba breaks free from his shackles inside a tower surrounded by lava somewhere on the Prison Planet. After breaking free he immediately makes a bee line towards Goku and Vegeta and upon spotting the Saiyan pair attacks them straight away. When Goku attempts to hit him, Kanba's evil ki corrupts Goku's mind and causes him to enter a Super Saiyan: Berserk state where he then turns on Vegeta. Soon after Future Trunks and Cooler arrive to back up the two and after Cooler transforms into Golden Cooler he knocks out Goku and throws a Supernova at Kanba though it does no harm to him. Kanba then powers up further and his restraints fall off as he asks them to fight him. Kanba strangles a struggling Trunks, preparing to obliterate him with a Désastre Eraser before Vegito Blue charges into the blast and disperses it. At first Kanba and Vegito appear to be evenly matched, with an excited Fu admiring their brawl from his monitor room. After complimenting Vegito Blue's strength, Kanba uses a Désastre Claw to attack him, missing the first two hits but eventually slamming Vegito into a rock wall. The battle continues with Vegito unleashing Kaio-ken to gain an advantage, heating up to the point where their clash begins to crack at one of the chains holding the Prison Planet down. Kanba begins to charge a giant Désastre Eraser, prompting Vegito Blue to respond with a Final Kamehameha. Though Kanba's blast at first gains the upper hand, Vegito pours more energy into his attack and disperses the Désastre Eraser, the energy actually snapping a portion of one of the planet's chains. After forcing Vegito back with another Désastre Claw, the evil Saiyan launches a Power Ball into the air and immediately transforms into a Golden Great Ape. He fires another Désastre Eraser that forces Vegito to defuse, leaving a battered Vegeta wondering if he and Goku completely used up their power. Kanba continues to rampage, snapping another chain link and cracking through the sky barrier - which goes unnoticed by Fu, who is completely awestruck by the Saiyans' fight and happily demands them to keep battling. In the game, Kanba is summoned by the Dragon Balls after Fu makes a wish with them. After the Galaxy Soldiers are defeated, Kanba appears before Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks who power up to their strongest forms and attack him. In one of the game openings, Kanba is shown to be too much for Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan Blue. After Kanba powers up more, his restraining jacket comes off and Goku and Vegeta have little choice but to fuse to become Super Saiyan Blue Vegito who promptly uses the Kaioken in order to fight evenly against Kanba. Power Even while wearing his restraints and in base form, Kanba can unleash massive amounts of ki and explosively escape his prison before ultimately breaking free from his restraints. ;Manga Kanba's power is so great that even in his "Evil Saiyan" state, the moment Goku and Vegeta sense his approach they power up straight to Super Saiyan Blue. He easily takes down Final Form Cooler and is about to kill him, however base Future Trunks manages to destroy his shadow hands, the combined kick of Super Saiyan God Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta is able to knock him down however he is undamaged and removes his restraints. After removing his restraints he is able to fight against a non-serious Vegito Blue, and then after turning Super Saiyan is able to fight evenly with the now serious Vegito Blue prompting Vegito to utilize the Kaio-ken, Kanba then decides to become a Golden Great Ape in order to gain an advantage which allows him to easily overpower Kaio-ken Vegito Blue. ;Anime He was able to unleash a barrage of powerful blasts from his restrained body that forced base Goku and Vegeta to defend against. A Golden Super Nova from Golden Cooler failed to do anything at all to him even while still in his restraints. After removing his restraints, base Kanba easily overpowered Super Saiyan Future Trunks' assault, catching his sword strike with a single hand and then choking him out. Against Vegito, the unstrained Kanba proved able to push back the Super Saiyan Blue foe, prompting Vegito to utilize Kaio-ken, which Kanba still proved able to fight on equal footing. Kanba even matched Vegito's Final Kamehameha with his Désastre Eraser. Kanba then decides to become a Golden Great Ape in order to gain an advantage which allows him to easily overpower Kaio-ken Vegito Blue. ;Video games In the game opening, Kanba appears to be incredibly powerful, as him powering up was enough to cause Goku and Vegeta to choose to transform straight to Super Saiyan Blue and Future Trunks to transform into Super Saiyan Anger in order to immediately attack him with their strongest beam attacks. When he powered up enough for his restraining jacket to come off, Goku and Vegeta had to fuse to become Super Saiyan Blue Vegito to oppose him, with the two of them matching punches, Vegito goes one step further by using the regular Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, which appears to give a slight edge over Kanba. X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku and Super Fu working together are able to hold their own against Golden Great Ape Kanba, though he has the advantage. In the game, the combined might of Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta is enough to beat back the Evil Saiyan. Super Saiyan Blue Vegito is able to defeat Super Saiyan Kanba in battle. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Floating Shadow Hands' - As Kanba's arms are inside his straight jacket as the Evil Saiyan, he uses two large shadow hands separate from his body. He is still able to use these hands once freeing himself from the straitjacket. **'Désastre Claw' - Kanba enlarges one of his shadow hands into a massive claw and attacks with it. This is Kanba's super attack as "Evil Saiyan". *'Corruption''' - Kanba is able to corrupt people who are affected by his ki. This caused Goku to become Super Saiyan: Berserk while in his Super Saiyan 2 form. *'Désastre Eraser' - Kanba creates his shadows hands, using them in addition to his actual hands. Each hand creates a ball of dark ki before combining the four into a larger sphere, firing it as a powerful energy wave afterward. *'Power Ball' - Kanba is able to create a power ball, allowing him to channel Blutz Waves and take on the Great Ape transformations. Forms and Transformations Great Ape While Kanba has never been seen transformed into a standard Great Ape, he does have a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves produced naturally from sunlight reflected off celestial bodies like a full-Moon or artificially by a Power Ball. Evil Saiyan When first introduced, Kanba was often shown with pupil-less eyes and surrounded by an extremely malicious aura around him. Presumably, his power was kept under control through the straightjacket he wore, especially having been unable to use his own hands. However, the Saiyan was capable of creating two large, shadowy hands that could function for him, likely coming from his dark aura. Super Saiyan Once having freed himself from his straightjacket, Kanba is shown to be capable of the using the Super Saiyan form, much like Goku, Vegeta, and other various Saiyans who have attained the transformation during this time. His skin is shown to lighten in color like most users. While his hair also takes the usual golden color, it does not seem to drastically change shape, except for his front bang of hair which appears to lift up a bit and sharpen while transformed. Unlike other Saiyans, Kanba has visible black pupils within his green irises when turning Super Saiyan. Golden Great Ape Kanba possesses the Golden Great Ape form. In this form he is simply referred to as "Great Ape Kanba". He appears to have an unusual orange tinge to his fur, unlike the standard Golden Great Apes. Kanba's transformation is immediate, unlike other Great Ape transformations which usually take a long transition from normal to primal. In this form, Kanba is so powerful he can cause serious damage to the strongest sealing spell in history which surrounds the Prison Planet, a feat even the combined Kamehamehas of Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno and Super Saiyan Blue Goku could not replicate. He also appears to retain his conscious awareness due to his reaction to Fu arriving to fight him. Super Saiyan 3 Upon losing his Great Ape form in his fight with Goku and Fu, Kanba becomes enraged and powers up to a Super Saiyan 3. In this form, his hair spikes out more wildly than usual and he loses his eyebrows, as standard for this form. Super Saiyan Blue Goku seems shocked at his power. Curiously, during the process of powering up, Kanba doesn't display the typical golden ki, but instead generates a column of solid black ki that crackles with electricity of the same colour around himself. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Rikiya Koyama Battles ;Manga *Kanba (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Kanba (Evil Saiyan) vs. Cooler (Final Form) and Future Trunks *Kanba (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Kanba (Base/Super Saiyan/Golden Great Ape) vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) ;Anime *Kanba (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) and Vegeta *Kanba (Evil Saiyan) vs. Cooler (Golden Frieza) *Kanba vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Base) and Cooler (Golden Cooler) *Kanba (Base/Golden Great Ape) vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) ;Game *Kanba (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku, Vegeta, and Future Mai *Kanba (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger) *Kanba (Evil Saiyan) and Goku (Super Saiyan: Berserk) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), Future Trunks and Cooler (Golden Cooler) *Kanba (Super Saiyan) vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) List of characters killed by Kanba *Previous holder of the Six-Star Special Dragon Ball - Implied to have been killed by Kanba in the game order to take his Dragon Ball. Trivia *Like other Saiyans, Kanba's name is a pun on a vegetable, in this case Cucumber. *When Kanba turns into a Super Saiyan, his form resembles Super Saiyan 3 Goku due his hairstyle and visible pupils. Kanba's actual Super Saiyan 3 transformation appears almost identical to his regular Super Saiyan form, but with no eyebrows and spiker hair. *Kanba shares a few traits with Broly: **A larger than average height. **Unique energy capacities compared to other Saiyans. **Abnormally high power level in base form compared to transformed Saiyans. **A uniquely colored Great Ape form (orange for Kanba and green for Broly). **Both also have a lust for violence and fighting. **Both share the theme of having restraints (one in the form of Broly's Ring, the other being a straightjacket). Gallery References Site Navigation es:Saiyan Maligno Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBH Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials